


【Jasher/BBFF】A perfect day

by WallisMXLee



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallisMXLee/pseuds/WallisMXLee
Summary: 老福特搬文存档，Billy Asher互换身体梗





	1. 第一章

Asher Angel，迪士尼年轻偶像，万千少女心中的白马王子，无论面对多么疯狂的粉丝，多么丧病的要求，都能面不改色，笑容灿烂，稳如泰山。

但是今天，他，真实崩裂了。

清晨他迷迷糊糊地起床，一时间忽略了身下硬梆梆的床垫，习惯性地转身要拥抱身边的小卷毛——Ouch！他头直接撞上了墙壁！

什么鬼？

他皱着眉睁开眼睛，立马被吓得清醒了过来！

眼前的屋子不是他在纽约和Jack的那间公寓，而是一个完全陌生又似曾相识的，装潢粗糙的小房间。

说是似曾相识，因为他很快就认出来，这是自己和Jack拍电影沙赞时候，Billy和Freddy的屋子。

这是什么新的整蛊吗？Jack的新把戏？趁自己睡着的时候把自己运到片场？可是这屋子作为道具的一部分不应该早就还原了吗？

“Jacky？”他试探地喊着，“Jacky你在吗，你能听见我说话吗？这可不一点都好玩！”

他摸索着下了床，一眼就看见睡在下铺的Jack！

“噢天呐，Jacky！你怎么也在这里！”他赶紧上去推了推Jack，但是手刚碰到对方的身体，就立刻感到不对——他不知道怎么解释这种感觉，但是你要是也经常抱着一个人睡觉，那么久而久之你也会对他身体的触感十分熟悉。

手下碰到的身体明显比Jack瘦了许多，睡着的面容也微微皱着眉头，跟Jack没心没肺呼呼大睡的模样相去甚远。

Asher迟疑了，就在他迟疑的一两秒，“Jack”睁开了眼——

Freddy一眼就看见Billy站在自己床边，他挠挠头发嘟囔了一句，“你傻站在这里做什么，Billy。”

对方立刻露出了目瞪口呆的表情，“你叫我什么？”

“Billy！”Freddy疑惑地看着他，“Billy Batson先生，你昨晚拯救世界掉进中央公园的湖水里导致脑子进水思维不清楚了吗？”

“Billy？？”没想到灰绿色眼睛的男孩子更惊恐了，“你在跟我开玩笑吗Jacky！”

“谁是Jacky？”Freddy也糊涂了，这是愚人节玩笑吗？Billy下一刻就会嘲讽自己竟然相信了这么明显的小把戏？

 

十分钟后，两个人终于坐下来好好搞明白了来龙去脉。

“所以，你说你叫Asher Angel，是个明星？”

————————

“我不是你说的Asher，”Billy手忙脚乱地把挂在身上的男孩扒拉下来，他的脸又红又热，不知道是急的还是羞的。

老天，虽然变身成超级英雄帮助别人的时候，也会有被救的女孩子因为过于激动而扑进他的怀里，但是没有一个人会像这个男孩子一样，一样……热情！

十分钟前Billy醒了过来，发现自己没有躺在Vascu家二层小房间的上铺床上，而是在一个装潢精美的卧室里，身下的床垫软绵绵得不可思议，怀里还搂着一个光溜溜的身体，一只涂着彩色指甲油的手搭在自己的胸膛上。

“What the fuck！！”Billy惨叫一声推开了怀里看不清面容的人，跌跌撞撞地跳下了床。

床上的人似乎因为他的动作惊醒了，发出了一声慵懒的哼哼，然后这位有着漂亮指甲油的小姐……Freddy？？？

床上他本以为是位女士的人抬起一头乱七八糟的卷发坐起身来，他皱着眉打了个哈欠，声音还带着一点暧昧的沙哑，他迷迷糊糊地问，“What’s up, Asher？”

Billy惊恐地看着Freddy身上深浅不一的痕迹，他虽然还没有亲自经历过但也不妨碍他能意识到发生了什么。

“Asher？？Fuck！Freddy！那个叫Asher的家伙对你做了什么！！”

Jack睡得迷迷糊糊，还以为Asher大清早表演欲又犯了，好吧，但是这个新题材听起来还挺有趣，他于是很配合地做出一个泫然欲泣的表情，“我……你不是都看到了吗？”

他一边演着，一边装模作样地拉过被子掩住自己的身体。

Billy简直要疯了！

他一大早醒过来发现自己在一个陌生的房间，光溜溜的Freddy和自己躺在一起，瘸腿的小兄弟显然是度过了极其不堪的一个夜晚，他不仅完全没有发现那个叫Asher的禽兽是怎么在没有任何人发现的情况下伤害到Freddy的，甚至超级英雄自己也被打包塞进了被子里毫无知觉！

可怜的小Billy世界崩塌了！

然后床上的男孩子突然哈哈大笑，他笑得上气不接下气，“Asher！你这个表情真的太赞了！你应该记下来，下次新电影让你演见了鬼了你就用这个表情完全没错！”

他说着下了床，光脚踩在地板上，Billy尴尬地别过头，不去看那副带着斑斑点点痕迹的身体，以至于他竟然没有发现这个”Freddy”的腿脚没有任何异常。

正在Billy抬眼望天花板的时候，一双手突然伸过来十分自然地揽住了他的脖子，他条件反射地低下眼睛，”Freddy”的脸就凑在自己面前十公分。

“Morning kiss, Asher.”小卷毛说着就要吻上来。

Billy手忙脚乱地推开他的脸，“Freddy，你看清楚，我不是你说的Asher！”

他郑重其事地注视着对方的眼睛，说，“我是Billy，Billy Batson！”

Jack似乎有一点迟疑了，“你是说，沙赞那个，Billy Batson？”

“没错！”两个长着相同面容的少年，在不同的时空，异口同声道。


	2. 第二章

“You must be kidding me.”Freddy咽了咽唾沫，不敢相信地摇了摇头，“如果你是在开玩笑的话，Buddy，明年的奥斯卡最佳男演员应该颁给你。”

Asher也是一脸崩溃，“我也希望能拿奥斯卡最佳男演员……不！我希望这个是玩笑！我也不知道发生了什么，拜托告诉我，这只是个玩笑好吗？”

“如果你不是开玩笑的话，那么这一切都是真的。”Freddy迟疑地碰了碰Asher的胳膊，“你的意思是你来自另外一个世界？——但你的身体还是Billy的身体？你又为什么叫我Jack？”

“是的，我在那边是个明星，而Jack——我是说，一个跟你长得一模一样的人，也是个明星，是我的好朋友。”出于某种羞耻的原因，Asher没有说自己曾经扮演过电影版的Billy Batson，而面对一张单纯好奇的脸，他也说不出“那个跟你长得一模一样的人是我男朋友”这样的话，毕竟看起来，Billy和Freddy只是单纯的兄弟关系，他可不敢贸然地给这个Freddy打开新世界的大门。

“Cool！”Freddy点了点头，“可是我还是没法相信你真的不是Billy而是另一个人。”

“假装我不是Billy对我有什么好处吗？”Asher干脆问。

Freddy思索了一下，“也对，大反派都应该假装自己是Billy本人然后打入我们内部，一般的套路都是这样。”

“没错！”Asher松了口气，习惯性地揽过对方的肩膀，说，“那么我们接下来应该讨论一下，怎么才能让我回去，我猜，Billy现在应该在我的身体里。”

想到这里他身体一僵，突然想到自己身体那边的状况，一时间冷汗津津。

不会吧……不能吧！不要吧——！

好在Freddy没有注意到他这片刻的僵硬，他好奇地问，“做一个明星是什么感觉，Buddy，我还从来没有体验过呢！”

“呃……没有什么意思，做明星压力很大的，很多事情都不能随心所欲，拍戏期间还要注意饮食，一举一动都会被镜头记录下来什么的……”Asher回过神来，看着Freddy和Jack一模一样的脸，违和感还是不停上线。

“但是一定有很多姑娘会为你尖叫吧！”Freddy依然兴致勃勃，“老天，你知道吗，我曾经进去过一次night club——他们的鸡翅还真挺好吃的，但是姑娘们可真是热情！”

“还好吧……”Asher耸耸肩，“女孩们——或许还有男孩们，喜欢的只是你作为明星表现出来的样子，与其说是喜欢我，还不如说是喜欢一个叫Asher Angel的形象——还是做超级英雄有趣，”

本以为超级英雄的超级粉丝Freddy会认同他的话，谁知道男孩却有些不自然地勉强笑了笑，“也就……那样？其实和你们也差不多，压力超大，大家更喜欢你的完美外表什么地……啊哈。”

Freddy的反应倒是不在Asher的意料之中，他疑惑地多看了两眼Freddy，对方瞪大眼睛回以一个有些夸张滑稽的微笑。

Asher觉得或许是自己想得太多了。

正在这时属于Billy的手机突然响了起来，来电者姓名那里明晃晃地写着“New Mission”，Asher突然有种不好的预感。

Freddy赶紧抓起电话扔给他，“快接！是费城警局的人，你——Billy说设置成new mission让他更有使命感！”

“可是我不知道我要干嘛啊！”Asher手忙脚乱地又把电话扔回去，“你接！”

Freddy慌里慌张地接过飞在半空中的手机，在手指和屏幕的胡乱接触中，碰巧接通了电话打开了免提。

一个粗犷的男声响起来，“Captain SHAZAM！谢天谢地你终于接电话了！我们需要你的帮助！”

对面的男人迅速地报了个地址，啪嗒挂掉了电话。

Asher和Freddy大眼瞪小眼，“现在该怎么办？”

“变身啊老兄！”Freddy拽着Asher到了窗前，窗外是后院的空地，时间尚早，没有任何人经过，“十万火急！费城人民等待你去拯救！”

“但是我不知道我要干什么！我很愿意去拯救世界！兄弟！”Asher死死拉着桌角不愿意松手，“但是超级英雄拯救世界之前就没有一本操作手册吗！” 

“而且！”他指指自己，“你确定我也可以变身吗？”

“不试试怎么知道！”Freddy扔开了拐杖，不知怎么的他的动作有些迟疑，但他最终还是果断地扒到了窗沿上，“你这个身体应该还是Billy的身体对吧，那就应该可以，况且——”

他纵身从窗户上跳下去。

“我会和你一起去！”

随着一声“SHAZAM”，雷光一闪而过，烟雾散去，蓝色紧身衣的男人缓缓从窗户下方飞了起来。

“Cool！”Asher吹了声口哨，虽然自己在电影里已经扮演了沙赞的少年版，但是他从来没有在没有特效的世界里真实见证过沙赞的变身。

“Come, buddy!” Freddy向他招了招手，Asher毫不犹豫地也跳出了窗户。

“SHAZAM！”

雷光一闪而过，烟雾散去，一个红色紧身衣的男人脸朝下狠狠摔在了地上。

“为什么我没有飞起来！”Asher悲愤地从地上把脑袋拔出来。

Freddy在他头上哈哈大笑，“好吧，我现在相信你真的不是Billy在跟我开玩笑了。”他伸手拎着Asher的披风把他拽起来，“你应该是需要一点时间适应，但是我们没有时间了，你就在路上好好适应吧！”

“嗨！不要这么拎着我——”

话音还没落下，两个人影已经飞到了很远。

——————————

“Ash，我不得不说，你的演技大有进步，”Jack戏谑地用指尖点了点Billy的鼻尖，“但是下次你要开始表演无辜路人之前，拜托先用遮瑕把身上的吻痕盖一盖。”

吻痕？？？

Billy这才低头打量自己，他拉开衣襟，惊恐地发现自己身上的痕迹没比Freddy好到哪儿去，他噗通一声坐到了地上，满脑子都是“完了我睡了Freddy吗Rosa一定会杀了我吧我昨晚干了什么我是不是变成沙赞对Freddy用强了我真是个混蛋居然对自己兄弟下手但是我什么都不记得了……”

Jack自顾自地转过去穿衣服，权当小男朋友是在哀悼自己的演技漏洞。

直到Billy的脑子里已经开始回荡“我为什么会做出这种事我是不是单身太久看兄弟都眉清目秀”时，Jack终于发现了他的不对劲。

“嗨老兄，你还好吧？”他用脚踢了踢Billy，“你需要去医院吗？我觉得你不太对劲。”

他蹲下来看着Billy，“你是不是臆想症什么的犯了……我是说，你是真的觉得你是Billy Batson吗？都已经拍完戏这么久了你才开始无法脱离角色吗？”

“脱离角色？”Billy越来越搞不懂这个Freddy在说什么了，但是他也开始感到面前的“Freddy”似乎有一些不一样，“你是Freddy吗？”

“我是Jack，Jack Dylan Grazer！”Jack拎着Billy的耳朵试图让他清醒一点，“这里是纽约，老兄，你睡醒了吗？”

看着对方完好健康的双腿，Billy终于意识到了事情完全大条了。

他本能地要变身，不管怎么样，先离开这个让他感到混乱的地方。

他爬起来就往窗边冲，一边回头对Jack说，“对不起，有机会再赔你的玻璃钱！”

Jack听见动静一回头，直接被他的动作吓掉了半条命。

“Oh shit！这里是十八层！”

“Never mind——SHAZAM！”

——预料中的雷击和玻璃破碎声没有传来，Billy狠狠地撞在了结实的双层隔热玻璃上，咚地一声被弹回来摔在了地上。

他头晕眼花，眼冒金星，躺在地上呻吟着。

Jack的脑袋出现在他视野上方，“老兄，你要是不能给我个合理的解释，我立马就把你送医院去。”

五分钟后，在Billy手忙脚乱的解释中，Jack有了个自己都不敢相信的大胆猜想，“如果你真的不是臆想症犯了的话，那只有一个可能性，你和Asher交换了身体！”

“What？那我现在该怎么办？”Billy惊呆了，“我现在回到费城找到他我们可以换回来吗？”

“恐怕不行，”Jack无情地戳破了他的幻想，“你应该都不在原来的世界里了。”

花了几分钟跟Billy讲清楚了平行世界的情况以及这个世界的沙赞故事，Billy肉眼可见地颓了下去，“那我应该怎么回去呢，试试被雷劈可以吗？”

“被水淹，被车撞理论上也可以，”Jack毫不留情地踢了踢Billy，“但是在那之前，你得把Asher今天的工作处理了。”

“工作？”

“没错，”Jack翻出提前准备好的衣服递给他，“一个访谈节目。”

“About what？我什么都不知道啊该怎么回答！”

Jack回过头对着他露出一个狡黠的微笑，Billy心下顿生不好的预感。

“你当然知道怎么回答。”

他声音欢快又包含着“看热闹不嫌事儿大”的期待。

“About…SHAZAM！”


	3. 第三章

特拉华河上一艘邮轮突发故障开始自燃，救援人员已经紧急开始救助船上的游客，但是火焰借着风向燃得又快又猛，费城警局赶紧打电话向沙赞求助。

这个时候会飞就很重要了，Asher在来的路上已经被迫适应了如何飞行，得益于这具身体本来就已经领悟了如何飞行，他只需要去习惯这种感觉就行。

他的超级英雄挑战体验进行得很顺利，他用消防队提供的安全绳，让每个乘客自己穿好，他则像拎土豆一样很快就能拎着一串无辜乘客飞到安全的地方。Freddy没法同时带着那么多人飞起来，但是他的速度也完全不慢。

但是Freddy看起来似乎很紧张，虽然表面上绷得挺好的，但是他牙齿微微咬着嘴唇上的死皮，手也偶尔无意识地扣着指甲。作为一个有素养、爱钻研的合格演员，Asher当然能看出来这些动作都是人在焦虑时本能的小动作。

这可和他们拍戏时侯Jack表现的Freddy太不一样了，Jack在感悟这个角色的时候曾经说过，“Freddy很幽默、敏锐而且自信，他为自己感到骄傲，而不是紧张。”毕竟Jack看过完整的沙赞漫画和好几个版本的改编影视作品，他在角色揣摩上下的功夫、和对角色的领悟值得肯定。

那么，Freddy为什么表现得这么焦虑呢？

行动的时候不方便说什么，在回去的路上，Asher还是忍不住问出了口。

Freddy迟疑地看了看他，缓缓停下来落在了半路的一栋高楼上，Asher赶紧也在他身边落下。

Freddy犹豫地望着远方，Asher安静地等待着，良久，Freddy终于犹豫地开口，“你真的不是Billy吗？”

“百分之两百！”

听Asher这么说，Freddy反而轻轻松了口气，他笑笑，“你确实也不像是Billy，Billy不会注意到我情绪有什么不对——你知道的，超级英雄真的很忙，他有时候上课都会接到电话，一放学就消失得无影无踪。”

“我们已经很久没有好好聊过天了。”

Freddy望着天空，眼睛里有迷茫也有困惑，“我曾经以为做个超级英雄真的很酷——最开始确实很酷，可以飞在天上，可以帮助别人……什么的。”

Asher默默地在他身边坐下，耐心地听着。

“但是后来我发现很多事情和我想象的不一样。”Freddy声音低了下去，“我没办法救到每个人。”

他讲起了在某次救援行动中，虽然他和兄弟姐妹们尽了全力，他怀里的小姑娘还是因为救治不及时，失去了自己的左臂。

“她还那么小。”

眼泪流出来就停不下了，Freddy一边哭一边断断续续地说，“我时常想起她，每次我都想，如果我再快一点，是不是就能挽回她的手。”

“你回去看过她吗？”Asher轻轻地问。

Freddy摇摇头，“没有，我不敢见她。”

Asher揽着这个外表高大的孩子，让他靠在自己的肩膀上，默默拍了拍他的后背。

“这不是你的错。”他第一次感到语言是这么苍白无力，除了这句话他竟然什么也没法说。

好在Freddy也并不在意他说了什么，他只是自顾自地哭着，过了好一会儿，他才不好意思地抬起头，鼻头红红的，有一丝滑稽。

“不好意思，Buddy，我从来没跟人说过这些，今天情绪有点激烈。”

Asher赶紧摇头表示自己不介意，犹豫了一下，他问，“你从来没有跟家人讲过吗？”

“没有。”Freddy摇摇头，“Rosa和Victor还不知道沙赞的事，Mary现在上学很累，又在忙着实习，我不想让她太担心，至于Eugene和Pedro，我可不觉得他俩能有什么实质性的建议，Darla……算了吧，至于Billy，”Freddy顿了一下，“他也很忙，没有时间听我这些自怨自艾。”

“或许只是你没有尝试过跟他倾诉，”Asher鼓励他，“其实可能Billy也很想跟你多交流呢？”

Freddy笑笑不说话，Asher从他的表情里看到了不容忽视的拒绝。

——————————

此时，纽约。

Jack很轻松地坐在椅子上，一边仰起头任漂亮的化妆师姐姐给自己仔细地上遮瑕，一边和她调侃着。

他称赞化妆师精致的妆容，尤其今天的发带特别搭配她桃红色的眼影，那副流苏大耳环则拥有“特殊的韵律和令人着迷的光泽”。

化妆师被她逗得咯咯直笑，两人相谈甚欢。

另一边，Billy正僵硬地像个木偶一样，坐在椅子上等化妆师给自己上妆。掐着兰花指的男化妆师打趣他，“看起来你昨晚很激烈嘛，小王子。”

年轻男孩的皮肤很好并不需要上过多的粉底，但是有些痕迹必须要小心地遮起来。

Billy勉强笑笑，不敢回话，怕自己一开口就要露馅儿。

天知道他一会儿会面临什么尴尬的场景，为什么他不能直接变身成沙赞飞走呢！

摄影机架好了，除了摄影和打光等工作人员，就只有主持人一人，毕竟只是访谈，而不是上节目，Billy松了口气，他可不敢面对狂热的粉丝群。

简单的几个暖场问题，问候了天气之后，主持人开始进入正题。

“Jack，你觉得和Asher共事是什么体验？”第一个问题抛给了Jack。

Jack不假思索地说，“Great！你知道，他真的是个很棒的演员，非常敬业也非常认真，他对Billy这个角色把握很到位。”

主持人又转向Billy，问，“Asher，那你觉得，Billy是个怎样的角色呢？嗯……作为少年英雄，突然获得了超能力，他的心理应该是怎样的呢？”

这个问题他会答！Billy心头的小人小小地欢呼了一声。

他回忆了一下，组织着措辞，“我觉得，他最初其实是惊吓的，被带到了一个陌生的地方，一个看起来就像街头骗子的老巫师说要给他力量，他还不知道发生了什么，就变成了……加大号的自己！瞬间变成了个成年的大人，手脚都不知道该往哪儿放。”

Jack在旁边配合地比划了一个夸张的胸肌，主持人很捧场地哈哈大笑。

Billy也笑了，回忆起刚得到力量的自己，确实很傻，迷茫又不安，“还好，有他的朋友Freddy。” 

想到自己的瘸腿小兄弟，他的声音不禁温柔了几度，“Freddy帮助他认识自己的力量，学会开发和使用自己的力量。可以说，没有Freddy，也就没有后面的沙赞！”

他回忆着那时的自己，满心惶恐，本能地去寻找了身边最值得信任的人寻求帮助，Freddy永远那么充满活力又有激情，他用满脑子的古灵精怪想出了一堆测试超能力的办法，不得不说，那真的是很快乐的一段时间。

Freddy那是的笑容纯粹又灿烂，满眼都是羡慕和激动。一直到最后他也拥有了那种力量，终于成为了自己做梦都想成为的人，Billy也由衷为他感到高兴。

得到超能力后Freddy热衷于帮助人，也享受飞翔的感觉，要不是怕被发现真实身份，他大概上学都要飞着去。

但是不知道从什么时候开始，Freddy开始慢慢减少了变成超级英雄的次数，他变得沉默，而内敛。

Billy不是没有注意到，但是有太多需要他去做的事了，除了上课就是处理各种公共机构无法解决的事情，他忙得脚不沾地，回家通常都大半夜了，Freddy也已经睡着了。

这么一想，他才意识到自己已经很久没有和Freddy好好聊过天了，连睡前茶话会都没有。

他正陷入思绪，突然一只手伸过来挠了挠他的下巴，他一个激灵，抬眼一看，Jack冲着他笑眯了眼睛，“你这么爱我，真让我感到高兴，Ash.” 

重音的“Ash”提醒了他现在的角色，他不是超级英雄Billy，他现在是在录访谈的Asher 安琪。

主持人已经转头问起Jack下一个问题，Billy心不在焉地听着，心里琢磨着该怎么回到真正的自己身体里去。

也不知道这个Asher是个什么样的人，有没有欺负Freddy。

 

——————————————————

——当然没有！

Asher现在只想着该怎么开导Freddy，可惜Freddy似乎已经不想继续这个话题了，他轻松地笑笑，说，“说说你和Jack吧，这挺奇妙的，你和Jack就好像另一个世界的我和Billy，我从没遇到过这样的事。”

“Jack，Oh my Jacky.”提到Jack，Asher脸上露出一个傻乎乎的笑容，“他……他是个非常棒的人。”

“他好像总是有用不完的点子，经常在我出其不意的时候吓唬我，如果他恶作剧一次我就掉一根头发的话，我现在可能快秃了吧。”

“嗯……比如？”

“有次在剧组，我已经上好妆换上了戏服，他把婴儿爽身粉撒了我一身就跑了，留我一个人面对场务的怒火。”像是想到了有趣的事，Asher脸上洋溢着欢乐的微笑。

Freddy隐约感到了一丝违和，他问，“就你被训了吗？他呢？”

“Jacky？他溜掉了，幸好他没有被训。”

看着Asher脸上愉悦的表情，Freddy眼角跳了跳，“嗨，Asher，我是说，你真的没有抖M倾向吗？”

Asher愣了一下，哈哈大笑，“当然没有，只是因为那是Jacky呀，他做什么你都会觉得他很可爱的。”

Freddy毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼，“好吧，老兄，你说什么都是对的。”

他又小声嘟囔，“可是每次Rosa都说我喜欢说奇怪的话，嗨，我只是在开玩笑。”

Billy拍拍他的肩，“我敢打赌Billy没有这么说过。”

“当然了，”Freddy耸耸肩，“他只是不说话。”

想了想他又补充了一句，“好吧，后来他也加入我了。算了，你的Jacky还做过什么吗？”

“那可就多了，”Asher立马就被成功转移了话题，“你知道很多人都会开直播对吧，Jack和我在宣传新电影的时候也会经常开直播。你猜不到他会做什么。”

Freddy看着他兴致勃勃的样子，抬了抬眉毛，眼角开始疯狂抽动。

“……他总是在给我一个热吻之后立马点开直播！每次我都要差点来不及调整表情，幸好灯光一般不会开太亮，否则所有人都会知道可怜的Asher刚刚经历了什么！”

——Bingo！Freddy知道违和感来自于哪里了。

“等等等等，你还会和你的好兄弟热吻？”Freddy不得不赶紧截住了Asher的话头。

像是才意识到自己说漏嘴，Asher害羞地捂了捂脸，“抱歉之前一直没告诉你……是的，Jacky是我的男朋友。”

怪不得之前一直黏糊糊地喊Jacky，my Jacky，脸上也全是白痴一样幸福的笑容。

Freddy一时惊呆了，他不是不能接受Gay，但是他刚接受了“另一个世界的Billy和Freddy”的设定，“另一个世界的Billy”就告诉他“在另一个世界我们是一对噢”这冲击还是来得有点大。

“Cool.”他呆滞了五秒钟，然后意识到自己这样似乎不太礼貌，赶紧干巴巴地赞叹了一句。

好在Asher也没指望他表现得兴高采烈什么的，他反而不好意思地挠了挠头，“抱歉，本来没想跟你说的，但是一提到Jacky我就忍不住，什么都忘了。”

“没关系，当然没关系，自由平等嘛，我只是……有点惊讶。”Freddy连连摆手。

Asher轻松地笑了，“说出来也没什么，不过Jacky真的是很有趣的人，也不知道Billy在那边还好吗？”

——————————————

另一边，被Asher惦记的Billy坐立不安。

访谈并不算久，但是Billy一方面担心着Freddy，另一方面也是因为Jack的小动作实在太多了。

就在刚刚回答问题的时候，Jack好像是无意识地把手放在Billy手背上摩梭了几下，Billy是知道这个身体——也就是Asher，不管怎么样看起来都和Jack关系不浅——好吧，是很深入。

那么这些个动作做起来就带着一丝外人无法察觉的暧昧了，每当Jack的身体不经意靠过来时，Billy就一阵紧张。

偏偏Jack似乎毫无意识，动作越来越多，Billy不得不在录制的间隙低声向他抗议。

“嗨，Jack，我知道，你……和Asher关系很好，但是现在是我，我是Billy！拜托，一会儿可以不要摸我的大腿了吗？”

没想到Jack顺势勾住了Billy的脖子，呼吸一下子就喷在了Billy耳边，他小声又狡猾地说：“抱歉，兄弟，可是我们现在在营业期啊，适当地表现出亲密对电影宣传更有好处。”

“What？”小天真Billy一脸懵逼。

“营业期，”Jack笑起来跟Freddy一模一样，就像在琢磨什么坏事儿，“就算我现在把你按在沙发上激吻，都可以说是为了宣传新电影。”

“！！”Billy惊得窜出了两三步，生怕Jack真的冲上来吻自己。

Jack坐在原地哈哈大笑，把正在准备下一场访谈的工作人员的目光都吸引过来了。

“回来，兄弟，我是开玩笑的。”他一边擦去笑出来的眼泪，一边向Billy招招手。

看Jack似乎真的没有要付诸实践的意思，Billy才小心翼翼地、警惕地坐了回去，但是这次说什么也不肯离Jack太近，而是选了个稍有距离的位置坐下。

Jack浑不在意，他相当自然地换了座位，贴着Billy就坐下了。

“你在紧张什么？”他低声笑着，头凑着Billy的头小声问，“反正你现在用的也是Asher的身体，有什么区别吗？你就当配合我的工作不行么。”

“那不一样！”Billy同样压低了声音，“我不管你和Asher是怎么相处的，现在，拜托了兄弟，我是Billy！”

“我知道你是Billy，难道你和Freddy不会这样吗？”

Billy惊呆了，“Freddy只是我的兄弟！我为什么要摸我兄弟的大腿，还要激吻我的兄弟？？”

“Really？”Jack耸耸肩，“好吧，我以为你们俩也会是一对呢。”

“What? No! Of course not! ”Billy懵了，“我为什么会和Freddy是一对？”

Jack也很惊奇，“难道你从来没有对Freddy有过想法吗？”

Billy目瞪口呆，他可从没想过有一天会被问到这种问题。

Jack丝毫不打算放过他，“你看……你和Freddy每天睡在一起，多棒的机会，多少肥皂偶像剧都努力制造同床共枕的机会，这是多么经典的镜头啊，可你竟然告诉我你完全只把Freddy当成兄弟？”

他摸摸自己的脸，“我不是自恋……可是Freddy真的很可爱呐。”

Billy脸都憋红了，对面的Jack有着和Freddy一模一样的面容，刚刚一番话简直就像Freddy本人在问他一样，可怜的Billy从没经历过这阵仗，完全不知道如何应对。

上帝啊，给他一道闪电把他劈晕过去吧！


	4. 第四章

Asher吭哧吭哧磨破了嘴皮子，才终于说服Freddy再次变身跟自己出门了。

本来Freddy说什么也不想再跟Asher出门了，他可能是感到了迟来的不好意思，回来就缩在床上躺了大半天，也不去管Asher忙里忙外地在干什么。

但是禁不住Asher软磨硬泡，尤其他顶着Billy的脸说“拜托拜托”，下垂的狗狗眼让他撒娇时候看起来像个真正的狗狗。

“好吧，我和你出去。”Freddy终于松口，“但是我们必须在晚饭之前回来。”

“当然！”Asher连忙答应，半推半拉就带着Freddy出门了。

变了身，Asher领着Freddy来到了中央公园，人来人往，这里看起来很安全，没有要发生什么突发状况的样子，散步的人们时不时抬头打量着他俩，不少人拿出手机对着他们拍摄。

Freddy感到一丝难堪，他转头对Asher说，“要是没有别的事，我们是不是可以回去了？”

“回去？不不，Freddy，往这边走。”Asher拉着Freddy，径直落到了一排长椅前。

Freddy看清椅子上的人时，惊讶地睁大了眼睛，他本能地就要挣开Asher的手，往反方向飞去。

但是椅子上的人已经甜甜的喊出了声，“Captain SHAZAM！”

Freddy僵在原地，一个软软的身影扑进他的怀里，戴着假肢的动作有些僵硬，但还是紧紧地抱住了他的腰。

小女孩抬起头，冲着他露出一个大大的微笑，“上次谢谢您救了我！”

是那个截肢了的女孩，她看起来已经恢复了健康，重新变得活泼又开朗。

她的父母本来坐在凳子上，此时也站了起来，父亲伸出手，郑重地握了握Freddy的手，他感激地说，“那次事情之后，我们全家都非常感谢您救了Ella，要不是您，我们可能已经永远失去她了。”

另一边，女孩的母亲也默默擦着眼泪，她说，“今天接到警局的电话，说您很想再见一见Ella，看她恢复得怎么样，我们都很激动，Ella兴奋极了，她早就想亲口对您说声谢谢。”

Freddy条件反射地看向Asher，Asher悄悄的冲他眨了眨眼。

喉头好像有什么东西哽住了，Freddy感到热意冲上了鼻头和眼角，他清清嗓子将那股热意压了下去。

低头看着身前的小女孩，Freddy温柔地问，“Ella，你想飞吗？”

将小姑娘抱在怀里，Freddy轻轻用力，在她欢喜的尖叫声里，带着她在公园上空飞了好几个来回。

女孩子快乐的笑声像太阳融化坚冰，冲破了他心里层层枷锁。 

他低头向地面看去，这个高度几乎看不清人的脸，

但是他分明看见，Asher伸出大拇指，冲他露出了一个欣慰的笑。

“谢谢你，Asher。”放下小女孩，Freddy像是终于卸去了什么重担，整个人看起来都轻松了不少。

“小事。”Asher拍拍他的肩膀。

两人慢慢远离了人群，找偏僻的地方变回了原来的样子。

“你给自己太多压力了，Freddy。”Asher说，“我明白这种感觉，但是你必须承认，就算是超人拯救世界，也永远有他顾不到的地方。”

“我知道，”Freddy垂着眼睛，“但我只是……心里很难受。”

Asher停下来望着他，认真地说“你只是尽全力去减少伤痛，而不是消除它。”

Freddy默默地点点头。

Asher伸出一只手按在他的肩膀上，“如果你觉得承受不住的时候，就说出来，We will always be patient with you.”

Freddy注意到他用了“We”，他惊讶又疑惑地抬起头。 

“We,”Asher又重复了一遍，“Victor，Rosa，Mary，Pedro，Darla，Billy，and I.” 

他像个真正的哥哥那样摸了摸Freddy的头，“我不知道我会在这里呆多久，但是Freddy，我们是一家人，当你觉得承受不住的时候，也试着让我们帮你分担一些吧。” 

望着Freddy的眼睛，他又说，“Billy也一定是这么想的。” 

太阳落下去了。  
——————————————

访谈继续，Billy却还沉浸在打开的新世界的震惊里，连Jack把手伸到他脑袋后面撸他头发都毫无反应，还是主持人经验丰富，连连把话题引到他身上，他才回过神来。

出了访谈的大楼两人往停车场走去，助理已经先去开车了。一路上Jack也没有一点要开导的自觉，反而问，“你和Freddy还好吗？”

“我们只是兄弟！”Billy警惕地退后了两步。 

Jack无所谓地耸耸肩，“别紧张呀，我又没要逼你上你兄弟，我只是好奇，好吗？你们平时会一起变身出去拯救世界吗？” 

他的问题抛得太自然，Billy下意识地回答，“以前会的，最近他不怎么跟我一块儿了。” 

“为什么？”Jack立马接着问。 

发现自己回答得太顺口了，Billy有些懊恼，但既然已经开了口，倒也没有什么不好说的。 

“弗莱多最近很奇怪，总喜欢自己呆在屋子里，也不怎么和我一起行动了。” 

他越说越顺口，“我一直很想找机会跟他好好聊聊，但是我们的时间总是错开，而他在外面表现得都很正常，要不是我和他住一个屋，我真的也发现不了他最近很低落。”

“这是你的错。”Jack毫不留情，“我不说别的，哪怕找不到时间，你也该给他留字条关心关心他。”

Billy塌下了肩，“你说的没错，我应该早点跟他聊聊的，但是我……”

“你怎么？”

“我有点害怕，”Billy可怜兮兮地抬眼望了Jack一眼，“不知道为什么，我害怕我开口问了，Freddy却还是什么都不告诉我。”

Jack不由得扶了扶额，“你在纠结什么，老兄，你又不是要跟人表白。”

他接着问，“如果是Pedro或者Darla出现了这样的情况，情绪低落，不愿意出门什么的……你会纠结怎么开口问吗？”

Billy想了想，说：“不会，了解他们的状况，帮他们打开心结比较重要。”

“那如果你被拒绝了呢？”

“那就多问几遍，我们是家人，家人就该互相帮助。”

“那不就好了。”Jack摊摊手，“就带着这样的心态去问问Freddy最近怎么了，不可以吗？“

Billy哑口了，他吭哧吭哧憋了半天，憋出一句，“Freddy不一样。” 

“哪里不一样？”Jack问。 

Billy又憋了半天，一个字都说不出来。

他说不出来Freddy到底是哪里不一样，只是一提到Freddy，抗下一辆巴士都呼吸平稳的超级英雄，心跳就会噗通噗通不受控制。

Jack一阵见血，“你只是担心被他拒绝。”

眼见着Billy露出迷茫的表情，Jack心累地叹了口气，他实在不擅长情感辅导，这种事还是Asher做起来更顺手。

“这说明你很在意Freddy，你明白吗？”Jack几乎要拎着Billy的耳朵喊，他真想撬开他的脑袋看看他究竟在想什么。

Billy被他喊懵了，一时没有回神。 

“你太在意他了，以至于你没办法用对待家人的心态去对待他。”Jack点点Billy的胸口，“摸着你的胸口好好想想，你真的只当他是兄弟吗？”

Billy愣了，停车场外，太阳落下去了。

————————————————  
回过神的时候Billy发现自己站在公园里，面前的人已经变成了拄着拐杖的小瘸子，他意识到自己回来了！ 

前一秒Jack还点着他的心口问，你真的当Freddy是兄弟吗？ 

后一秒Freddy就站在他面前，面露迷茫。 

“……Asher？”他迟疑着，“你刚刚是走神了吗？” 

Billy一把抱紧了Freddy！ 

Freddy惊了一瞬间，立马反应过来，用力反手抱住了Billy。 

“你回来了！Billy！”

千言万语堵在胸口说不出，Billy狠狠地抱住Freddy，最终只说了一句，“我回来了。”

 

另一边Jack面前的人先是涣散了一下，很快又带上了自己熟悉的眼神，Jack于是挑挑眉，“我应该说，欢迎回来？”

Asher的回复则是立马把他按在怀里给了他一个火辣辣的吻。

他一边吻着一边贴着Jack的唇说，“你看起来似乎很失望。”

Jack懒洋洋地赖在他怀里，“唔……那是因为你回来得太不是时候了。”

Asher轻笑，“你是不是欺负他了。”

Jack断然否认，“当然没有。”

他狡黠地一笑，“我只是给了他一点启发。”

—————————————Fin—————————————————

最后放一段弃掉的正文，前后衔接不好干脆不要了，当个小剧场看吧。  
————————————

“你和Asher是怎么在一起的？”

Jack瞥了Billy一眼，顺口说，“Asher第一次见到我就爱上我了，羞羞答答地跟我告白，小脸儿红得像个小姑娘，我不答应他就哭哭唧唧地拉着我不让我走，好烦啊我就答应他了。”

Billy嘴角一抽，摆明了不相信。

Jack耸耸肩，“好吧，Asher确实是个漂亮的男孩，人也很有趣，那天拍完，卸了妆我忍不住亲了他一下，他亲回来了，我们就在一起了。”

“就这么简单？”Billy忍不住追问。

“就这么简单。”Jack顺手挠了挠Billy的下巴，换来对方手足无措的躲避，他哈哈大笑，“你以为有多难？”

“难道不是先告白，再拉手，再才是接吻吗？”Billy忍不住问。

“哪有这么多条条框框的顺序，”Jack难得认真地说，“身体的反应比思维更快，当你的身体已经想要去亲近的时候，就不要怀疑了。”

看着Billy愣愣的样子，Jack又拍拍他的胸脯，“当然强吻是不行的，在身体反应之前，你还得跟他有eye contact.”

“Eye contact？”

“Exactly! ”Jack冷不丁伸手拎住Billy的领子，深褐色的眼睛专注又深情地看着他，“就像这样，如果你看到这样的眼神，那就代表着，‘give me a kiss’。”

Billy立马红着脸，不知道是憋的还是羞的，“Asher就是这么看你的吗？”

Jack连连摇头，“他？当然不是，他是这样的。”

说着他松开手，小野猫一秒变小公主，Jack低着头，眼睛却飞快地瞥了Billy一眼，脸颊染上一层薄红，欲语还休又若无其事地移开了目光。

Billy被他熟练的演技惊呆了。

Jack一秒又变回了自己，他大大咧咧地搂住Billy的脖子，“那你可记住了，下次如果有人这么看你，anyway，不管是谁，是Freddy也好，或者别的谁，要是用这种眼神看你，他不是爱上你了，就是想告诉你你裤子拉链没拉好。”

Billy确实在访谈结束后去了个厕所，此时他条件反射地低头，深绿色的内裤友好地从裤链间隙里跟他打了个招呼。

原来由于太恍惚，他刚刚一路出来都没有拉裤链！

抬头一看，小野猫已经撇下他一路“嘎嘎嘎哈哈哈嚯嚯嚯”狂笑着冲上了保姆车。

“Jack！”他悲愤地喊了一声，追了上去。

 

很久之后的某天，Freddy和Billy说到了什么事。

Freddy低下头，眼睛却飞快地瞥了Billy一眼，脸颊染上一层薄红，欲语还休又若无其事地移开了目光。

Billy一瞬间灵光一闪——

低下头看了看自己裤链。


End file.
